Retrieving Rose with River
by loststorieshogwartz
Summary: What happens when a teenaged girl drops into the TARDIS with keys? What happens when she talks about Rose, in front of River? What happens when she drags them on a wild goose chase to save Rose? What happens when River asks why he cares so much? What happens when the Doctor must choose between his first and second love? [Dedicated to my awesome BFFWYLION]
1. The Beginning

**So, I will update my other stories. I just haven't had much free time.**

**Okey dokey. This is gonna be awesome. The summary is... what I thought of when I was in the shower. I hope you guys like it. This should be all in third person. But, each chapter will show a different characters thoughts. Except the few chapters that are from Violet's POV. Here goes my attempt:**

* * *

><p><em>A honeymoon. You haven't the faintest idea how complicated it was to coordinate that. But finally, they were on their way to who knows where. Who am I talking about? River and the Doctor. But, of course, their adventures were interrupted by someone else's adventures. That's me.<em>

* * *

><p>I was holding on for dear life. I was holding on to the Tardis. Don't know what I was holding on to, the Tardis has no handle. I placed the key in the lock and twisted. I pulled the door open, fell in, and kicked the door closed behind me. The Doctor did that thing, where he turns his head, and the rest of his body follows quickly.<p>

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" I shook my head and slowly stood up. My hand began to glow. Suddenly, I felt a lot of power rushing through me. He started at me.

"You've just regenerated. But you still have the same face. That's not possible."

"Yeah, I was given the power. Donated by a dear friend. Well, I don't actually know her yet. I got a call. And I watched her die. You might know her... Blond, high cheek bones. Brown eyes and eyebrows. The last thing she said was: "Tell him Bad Wolf, give him a key." I said with a smirk. "The key?" I handed it to him. I snapped my fingers. "Right." I handed the key to him. He winced, like holding the keys was painful. "She said something else. She said: Tell the Doctor that when he sees me, he has to finish the sentence." I looked at him to see his reaction.

"Sentence? What sentence?" Asked River. The way the Doctor looked made it clear he wasn't gonna tell her. I walked over to the screen and dragged it over. I pushed a few buttons. A holograph appeared.

"I love you." Sniffles the blonde.

"Well, I suppose, if it's my last chance to say... Rose Tyler I-" he was cut off as he disappeared. I walked to the screen to turn it off. I looked over at River Song.

"I think he has a thing for blondes." I said with a smirk. I checked my watch and I headed to the control panel. I began to push a couple buttons. Before I could push a third, though, my arm was grabbed by River.

"Who and what are you?" She said while glaring at me. She scanned me with a device thingy. "You're not human. Doctor, come look at this." He walked forward to see. The Doctor looked at me.

"Tell us exactly what happened." I nodded.

FLASHBACK- third person

A girl walks into a room with a sickly blonde haired older woman.

"You called me here?" the youth asks.

"Yes Violet, yes. I have a few things I need to give you. A few warnings, and a irreplaceable gift. Take a seat." the woman tells to the girl.

"What shall I call you?" Violet asks.

"Call me Rose. Now, I give you this key. You must not lose this key. Use it, when you see a blue police call box. You must save me." She chuckles dryly at the expression on Violet's face. "Not me now, but past me. So that I do not end up like this. With the Doctor dead, as with every one I loved. The gift, well, you shall get it when the time comes." Violet looks at the elderly woman, Rose, and wonders. About everything. Rose then, scribbled down a note. "Tell him I said this." She begins to cough. "Just a minute. Then it's all over." She weezes. "Think, think always of the Bad Wolf, and never forget. Promise me, promise you won't forget about my part self. That you will remember that blue box. Promise." The woman, about to fall into the ravine that's death, begins to sound like a little girl. Begging her best friend to promise that they will always be friends.

"I-I, I promise." says Violet. Not knowing the woman was falling off the canyon, into the deep dark ravine. Although, it happens a second after she speaks.

"Thank you Violet." Rose says, right before falling. Violet's in shock. Staring down at the white cot with the woman she barely knew she says:

"Nurse! Doctor! Somebody!" Before she can even account on what's happening, she's being whisked out of the room.

FLASHBACK ENDS "

"Are you sure that's exactly what happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Well no. I know I have forgotten something. I just don't know what." I said. He looked up to exchange a look with River. River nodded at him. He placed his hands on my face. He looked up to exchange a look with River. River nodded at him. He placed his hands on my face.

"I'm going to try to retrieve the memory." I didn't nod or anything, I didn't have much choice. So I closed my eyes.

Not a minute later, I saw a door. I walked toward it. There were two men standing guard. With a slight flick of my hands, they flew aside and the door swung open. I stepped into the door. I ran down the hall, trying to find the Rose person. I found her. As l walked around, I realized it was like a moving story book. With pages laid out next to each other. I found out all the details on her. Just as I was reaching the end of her section, I got kicked out. Or, jerked out. I blinked a couple times.

"Tell me. Did you look into her eyes when she died?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, she told me to." I replied.

"But you don't remember that." He stated, studying my eyes. Then he straightened. And I watched as River took his arm so they could talk privately.

"Who is that girl?" River asked him.

"She's no one. I didn't realize that I didn't ever love her." The Doctor said.

"No, what you didn't realize is that you have loved her for a long time. From the very second you whispered for her to run. But that doesn't matter now. I made a promise." I interrupted. The Doctor made to grab me but I flung him backwards. "I made a promise." I repeated.


	2. I Meet A Celebrity

**14 follows and faves****! And a review! And, I have a total of 205 views, as of right now. Thank you so much! I light up every time I get an email. (Also, I like the sound that my phone makes when I get emails.)**

**And, I must say, every time I come back to write more, I have to change the number up there.;) ****:) :D :P :-) :-D ;P**

**Back to business, even though I don't really like River, I'm not sure who the Doctor is gonna choose. So vote.**

**River Song- 1**

**Rose Tyler- 2**

**Neither- 3**

**Someone Else- 4, give other choice with number.**

**The number are what you should write for each choice.**

**Anyhows... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>You always think: 'Oh, all I wanna do is travel in the Tardis with the Doctor and River Song.' Well, I can tell you, firsthand, that if you have a choice between both and just the Doctord, go for option #2. All they do is nag, nag, nag.<em>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" River Song asked, again.<p>

"Yes, I'd really like you to tell us." the Doctor agreed.

"And ya know what I'd really like, huh? For you two to just SHUT UP!" I snapped.

"Yes, yes I know. No, I don't have any control over it." the Doctor said, making it obvious he was talking to the Tardis.

"Tell me! Where are we going?" roared River.

"I'm telling you, I'm not telling you!" I roared back, louder than my vocal chords should have been capable of.

"Calm down! Everybody calm down!" The Doctor yelled. "Tell us where we're going."

"Somewhere impossible." I said sharply.

"Somewhere impossible? Every time and place is somewhere possible for the Tardis." River scoffed. I smirked.

"Oh, yes, yes. You said it. All of time and space." I laughed.

"You can't take us there." The Doctor said.

"You know what surprises me most about you?" I looked at him expectantly. "That you aren't on the ground, weeping and crying, and apologizing. 'Cause I know you've guilt."

"I'm not guilty." He said, not making eye contact with me.

"Look me in the eye and say that."

"I'm not guilty." He repeated. This time looking me in the eye.

"Well, I suppose I'm easy, you barely know me. But can you say it, out there, to her face?" He was quiet. "That's what I thought." I then turned back to the controls.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty. Here we are." I said as the Tardis began to make the weird but lovely landing sound.<p>

"Where are we?" River asked warily.

"London. Well, a more metallic version." I said with a grin. My bad mood from earlier had flown away in the 'breeze'.  
>"We should not and cannot be here." The Doctor said.<p>

"Oh shut up Mum." I said cheerfully.

"Sweetie, where are we?" His wife asked.

"Ohhhhhh. Owwwwwwww..." They both turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked sincerely.

"You guys might want to turn away. I'm about to regenerate."

"Why?" He asked.

"That last regeneration was too much. Ohhhhhh, I've gotta do it again. And if I look different, don't freak out." I mumbled.

"I thought you didn't change faces." River stated.

"I do every 3 times." I replied.

"How old are you? How could you possibly have proven that? No- how many times have you regenerated?" The Doctor asked.

"77 times." I replied proudly. The Doctor looked at me with wide eyes. "'Scuse me for a second." I ran into another room. I looked at my hands, it would not be much longer until I would lose control. And, I knew, that even after doing out 76 times already, I would never ever get used.

"I've only regenerated 11 times. How old are you?" He asked as soon as I got back into the room.  
>"That is not a nice question to ask a lady, young man." I said jokingly. I picked up a mirror that was resting in front of me. I now had really light brown skin, silver eyes, high cheekbones, I also had long wavy brown hair, and pink lips. I looked down at my body, this time, I was skinnier than last time, though, last time I hadn't been fat.<p>

"No, really, how old are you?"

"317! I get into a lot of trouble." I said with a grin.

"Just tell us where we are!" River yelled

"A parallel universe. Duh. Where else?" I looked at River. Her expression was hilarious! "By the way, River, you look like you were just run over by a bus. Not a pretty look, if I do say so myself." She glared at me. I had a feeling that we wouldn't ever become friends. "Oh, and, I'm going out first.''

"What'd you say?" the Doctor asked mysteriously.

"I said I was going first..." I stated, confused.

"No, that accent- your voice- it's different than it was before." he replied.

''Oh, right. Whenever my face changes, I also get a new accent, and new powers. Last time I had a Raxicoricofallapatorioun accent. And since it goes in alphabetical order, now I have a-"

"Gallifrayan accent." the Doctor finished.

"That's not alphabetical." River cut in.

"Bad Wolf, different alphabet, different language." I said in a 'DUH!' tone.

"I didn't even know Gallifray had an accent." she said accusatorily

"It doesn't. The way it works is, well, the first person she spoke to, me, I was thinking about my past companions. All of whom have had Northern accents. Now it sounds like she's got one." River nodded. **(I'll give a deeper explanation at the bottom.)**

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Rose. Have fun in here!" I said, and, with that, I threw open the door of the Tardis, twirled out, and locked them in behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aliright, the chapter isn't over yet. I just wanna tell you guys that this is the chapter where we meet Rose! It may get confusing...<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around. I was on the outskirts of London. I shut my eyes tight, trying to summon the stuff that I had seen in the Doc's head. An address; just what I needed to find her. Which, I unfortunately, didn't have. I headed toward a crowd of people. I approached the nearest person.<p>

"Do you know the whereabouts of the Tyler residence?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" the lady asked back.

"I need to talk to someone that lives there.'' I said.

"Who?"

"A Rose Tyler. Does she live there?"

"Yeah. What do you need to say?"

"That there's a madman with a blue box sitting and waiting. Can you tell 'er that?"

"Why? You just did." Rose said.

"Oh..." I said, feeling really quite dumb.

"Are you telling the truth?" she aske anxiously.

"Yeah." I said, imitating her. "I'm telling the truth. "Just one question, though. How old are you?"

"23.'' I nodded. "And you? Are you one of his companions?"

"317. And no, I'm not a companion. But, um, didn't he leave you here with a copy of himself?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't work out well. It was too awkward. And, anyways, the MetaCrises died about 2 months later." I suddenly felt even more sorry for her than I would've expected.

Oh wow, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Wait! Did you say you're 317 years old?" she exclaimed, as my words clicked.

I laughed. "Does it show?"

It didn't take long before we were both taking cracks at random things. I could tell that she, unlike River, was gonna be a good friend.

"You know, it's been awhile since I've 'ad this much fun." she told me wistfully. I smiled.

"Same 'ere, I'm normally too busy."

"So, it you're 317, how do you spend your time? I don't think you have time/spaceship combo."

I spend my time running, screaming, taunting, snogging, really anything to keep busy." my eyes widened as I realized something. I got up and grabbed Rose's arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To a madman with a blue box."

* * *

><p>"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded. I had already warned her that he had regenerated and the Tardis looked different.<p>

"3 hours! It has 3 bloody hours!" River yelled. She then spotted Rose, standing behind me. For a second, they were both standing in shock. Rose because of the extreme differences in the Tardis; River because the woman that her husband had almost said 'I love you' was standing right in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you can't say this is short. It's longer than my last chapter. Some parts of it are badly written.<strong>

**Once again:**

** Vote:**

**River Song- 1**

**Rose Tyler- 2**

**Neither- 3 **

**Someone Else- 4, (along with the number, a person is required as the 'someone else')**

**The number are what you should write for each choice. I hope you do respond to this. I worked very hard and I enjoy hearing feedback.**

**loststorieshogwartz**


	3. The Re-Introducing of Rose to the Tardis

**Thank you all so much for voting and reviewing. **

**People that made good points/points at all:**

**kittenallie**

**Dsnynutz**

**This vote will be open until I have completely worked the ending out. 'Cause I'm not sure how it's gonna end.**

**River: 1**

**Rose: 11**

**Neither: 1**

**Someone Else: **

**These are the tallies of the vote so far. I hope you guys continue to vote. Happy reading! Oh and, I'm also counting some of my friends' votes. They don't have accounts. One more thing: if you vote neither, then you have to give an example of how to end it.**

**Guest: I'm replying to this one review right now. If you vote 4, you must tell who else. You can't just say some one else. **

_**Disclaimer for the rest of story: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, OR ANYTHING ELSE I HAPPEN TO MENTION THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**_

_**Warning: Extreme Awkwardness Ahead!**_

* * *

><p><em>Have ever gone somewhere, like a really nice restaurant, and loved everything from the décor to the food? Then, the next time you go, you find that they have completely remodeled and you suddenly like the restaurant décor and food a lot less? I guess it must've been like that for Rose with the Tardis. <em>

* * *

><p>I followed Rose's eyes as she looked around. And that's when it hit me. Her accent, my accent, were the same. The Doctor had been thinking specifically about Rose. Of course though, that didn't surprise me.<p>

"That's 'is wife." I said, my voice inaudible to River. Rose looked at me, her eyes wide.

"'Ello." said Rose uncomfortably. I was equally as uncomfortable as she, this was technically my fault.

"Who are you?" River Song barked. I guess she must've had a really bad day. Which most of was my fault; I'd shown up and interrupted her honeymoon, I'd left her and the Doctor trapped in the Tardis for over 3 hours, and I'd just brought in a person whom she didn't know and definitely didn't like. Not to mention she still didn't know my name. Rather than answering her question, I nodded at the Doc.

"River, this is Rose." he said boredly, "Rose this is River." at the moment, I was feeling very, very... awkward. "And you," he said, turning to me, "would you like to tell us what your name is?"

"I'm Violet Blue." I said, using the same voice as the latter. The Doctor snickered.

"Violet Blue? Is 'Blue' really your last name?" he laughed.

"Yes, it is!" I snapped. He shrugged.

"So, Rose, how's the MetaCrises?" he asked. Rose's face suddenly became sullen.

"Doctor, 'e's dead." I whispered.

"That's not possible. That can't have happened."

"But it did." I sing-songed quietly.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry!" he held out his arms to her but quickly put them down at the look on River's face. She waved off his concern.

"It's fine, really. We both knew it would 'appen." she slowly looked up. "I just... I-I wanna know why. Why I couldn't come with you, why you left me." he nodded at me. I he must've thought that I understood it better than he.

"Rose, 'e did it, well, because, 'e knew 'e would regenerate." I sighed. "'e didn't want you to go through the pain of loosing 'im. It's jus' tha', so far, two of 'is regenerations loved you. Enjoyed you company. But wha' if the next one of 'im didn't? Then wha'? 'E gave you the MetaCrises because that way either of you didn't 'ave to suffer. 'E'd miserable if you were to die. And, it'd probably be 'is fault. Or, rather, 'e'd blame 'imself." I explained. **A/N: I spent 5 minutes writing that one part. Can you guess how many apostrophes there are? **

**22!**

I looked at Rose, who nodding.

"So you did it for both our sakes?" she asked.

"Yes, I did it so that neither of us would have to go through the pain of losing each other. I in no way meant that I didn't want you around." the Doctor said.

* * *

><p><em>You know, I haven't the faintest idea how River felt about this. I'd have tried to comfort her except that 1) we weren't friends &amp; 2) I had brought this upon her. Overall I was feeling guilty. I guess everyone, at that moment, realized that the Doctor would have to chose between the two women. And it was 25% chance for both of them. He could easily choose neither of them, or someone else. So, in other words, I was feeling unspeakably guilty about the pain I was going to cause them. And, I also knew that the Doctor was going to wait as long as he possibly could to make that choice. I just hoped that we would be able to have fun before he crushed one or both of the womens' dreams.<em>

* * *

><p>So, for the rest of the day, the 3 timetravelers told each other their stories. They each took their turns being sad. And when the mentioned Amy &amp; Rory, I knew who the next people on our rescue mission were. I knew that by the end, we'd have a lot of people. 'Cause deep down, I knew that was my job, that was what I was born to do. Save people. The best part was that I didn't act like that, nor did I dress like that.<p>

I wandered around the Tardis until I found the wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of fitted dark black pants, and a light and airy purple and turquoise and white shirt. To complete my new look, I put on a pair of Converse high tops, that were turquoise, black, and blue.

I studied myself in the mirror. My really light brown skin, silver eyes, high cheekbones, long wavy brown hair, and pink lips looked good with the new outfit.

Gone were the cargo pants, combat boots, and leather jacket. Last time I had pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Really, the only things that changed about me is my face and my sense of style. I was still the exact same person that had fallen off a cliff into a ravine 307 years ago.

I'd woken up in the hospital. My mother was crying. Later she told me that my heart had stopped beating 2 hours ago. And that they were so blessed that I had lived. After that, we'd gone to church everyday.

I brushed my hair with smile. I had goals to accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the chapter is mostly memory. Originally, I planned to have this entire chapter be flashbacks; but, I tried that and it was really bad. Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I needed time to write it. I stumbled through the beginning, I wrote most of this today. So, one again, the poll:<strong>

**River: 1**

**Rose: 11**

**Neither: 1**

**Someone Else: **

**That's it for now! I hope you take the time to vote!**

**loststorieshogwartz**


	4. The House of Ultimate Doom

**River: 3**

**Rose: 11**

**Neither: 2**

**Someone Else: 1 (I'm counting that one vote) [One other thing I forgot to mention: Clara will not make an appearance]**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it so far. I didn't get as many votes as I did for the second chapter. Did you guys dislike it? I'm sorry it took so long. I'm actually juggling way to many stories. I have a poll up, on my profile. It'd be very helpful if you guys were to vote for which story you want me to mostly focus on. Well, this chapter will be a lot of flashbacks. It's quite funny, I guess most of my updates will take this pattern. 2 chapters in a row and then about a week and a half wait. <strong>

**I dunno, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked very hard on it. (or, rather, will. I write the A/N before I write the chapter. ;)**

**Oh, and, before I forget: in order to finish this story, I need you guys to send something in in your review. For whomever you're voting for:**

**River, Rose, Neither, or Someone Else**

**You need to send in reasons that the Doctor loves that person. I need 5 reasons, oh, and, I need you people to vote too!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Warning: This chapter is rated T for violence, horror, and the appearance of my awesome yet creepy BFFWYLION. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't sure what it was; but, since I saved Rose, I realized how much fun it really was to help people. It didn't feel good, or make me feel whole, but I just enjoyed it. Isn't that funny?<em>

_People usually help others because it's a good thing to do; not because of a more selfish reason. But yeah, I'm like that. Always have been; never ever gonna change._

* * *

><p>"So ya think 'e noticed?" Rose asked me. I shook my head.<p>

"Sorry, what?"

"My eyes, they're green." She stated. I blinked.

"But they're supposed to be brown." I said simply.

"Yeah, there's something inside me. It's changing my physical appearance. For example: my hair; it's much longer now." Rose explained.

"I know the feeling." I muttered. Luckily, she didn't actually hear me.

"So, are we going to go somewhere, Or are we just going to stay here?" The Doctor asked, clasping his hands together.

"Let's go get Captain Jack Harkness!" I exclaimed, and walked over to the console.

"Let's not!" The Doctor exclaimed back, grabbed my shoulders, spun me to face the other direction, and gave me a little shove. "How bout Raxicoricofallapatorious? Who wants to go to  
>Raxicoricofallapatorious?" The Doctor continued.<p>

"Isn't that the place where the Slitheen were supposed to be put to trial?" Rose asked.

"Yep." River said, entering the room. I looked up and tried to pull a smile across my face, but ended up with a weird grimace.

"Hello River." The Doctor greeted her.

"So, Sweetie, where are we going today?" I saw just a flash of hurt fly across Rose 's face.

"But, wait, Rose, Doctor, you two've been there, haven't you?" I asked.

"How'd you know that?" The Doctor asked me.

"You opened the door to my mind, I opened the door to yours." I said smugly.

"You remind me of Madame de Pompedour." Rose and the Doctor said in unison.

"Oh, I remember her." I reminisced.

"How much did you see?" He asked.

"Only the parts that you think about often. Like, I could see the topics, but they were like dead locked chests. It's like you leave Rose 's book open, even when you're not thinking about her." I explained. I looked over at Rose who was obviously debating as to whether that was a good thing or not.

"Why're we going to Raxicoricofallapatorious?" River asked, walking around the counsel.

"House tours." He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the floor. I wrapped and unwrapped my long hair around my fingers. When, of course, my hand began to glow.

"What're you doing?" The Doctor asked as he flipped switches.

"Playing with pure time energy." I smirked.

"That's impossible." River said.

"Oh, wow, the two of you," I pointed to River and the Doctor, "are a bunch of doubters. And you both fully know that it is possible."

"Is tha' what it looked like when I absorbed the Time Vortex?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned around suddenly, walked over to her, put his hands on her face, and looked at her eyes, his head moving slightly as he looked back and forth between both of them.

"What'd you say?" he said quietly.

"_'Is tha' what it looked like when I absorbed the Time Vortex?'_" she repeated slowly, the worry in her voice obvious.

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." he whispered so quietly that even I could barely hear from 2 feet away.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked forcefully.

"You _shouldn't _remember that." he studied her again.

"Now, erm, I'm sorry to interrupt such a dramatic moment, but, I think we may possibly be falling out of the sky." I mentioned carefully. _'Thank-You, I've always hated rough landings.' _a voice inside my head said. My eyes widened as I realized that it was the TARDIS. '_You're welcome...?' _I offered. I felt the counsel buzz beneath my hand.

"Doctor! She's right!" River yelled. Just as he turned to face us, there was a huge bump. I got thrown against the wall, Rose hit her head on the counsel, River landed in the seat, and the Doctor was holding on to the counsel across from Rose.

"Ow..." I breathed.

"S'everyone okay?" Rose asked.

"Check!" I called.

"Yep." River yelled.

"Let's go!" the Doctor shouted from the doorway of the TARDIS. All of us stood up and stumbled to the door.

"Excellent, off we go!" he said, the same vigor in his voice. I followed Rose out the door who was behind '_The Oncoming Storm_', which put me in front of River.

I realized that we were in the woods as soon as I walked out. I heard the door swing shut after River Song. Suddenly, there was a huge series of crashes coming straight toward us.

"Run!" the Doctor said loudly and grabbed Rose hands, just like old times. up ahead, there was light shining through the trees. " We're going through there!"

"Oh, right, 'cause it's always safe in the light! Have you learned nothing from the alien movies?!" I yelled.

"Brace for impact; it'll hurt!" River's voice came through from the lighted area. _How in the world di she get ahead of us? _I heard two sudden and loud gasps as Rose and the Doctor went through. I breathed as deeply as physically possible while running.

The second I hit the invisible wall, I felt my eyes roll back in my head. That's when the pain started. I was in thousands, no millions, no trillians, no, a million gazillion pieces. I was being pushed and pulled at the same time, it hurt like heck. And I heard a distant scream. It took me more than a moment to realized it was mine.

I came together suddenly and, unfortunately, the pain didn't stop. It seared on. I could feel it, I was about to regenerate. My hands were already glowing. Losing control in 3, 2, 1.

The pain increased as the power surged through me once more. And, none too soon, it stopped and I landed in a semiconscious head on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, I know, she really didn't take very long to regenerate again. But don't worry [team Leo leader] you come in soon. <strong>

**And, no, I'm not done yet.**

* * *

><p>"And-oh, there she is." the Doctor said. He walked over to me and patted my cheeks, alternating between each one quickly. I made a face, waved him off, sat up, and took a deep breath.<p>

I was lying on a bed; I realized. Where, I hadn't a clue.

"Doctor, where are we?" I asked with a heavy British accent. Nope, ㈳3, not Rose's.

"The house." he said excitedly, "the one we're touring." I chuckled nervously.

"How'd we get in?" I said hesitantly.

"Through the front door." Rose said, nodding toward a hallway that was visible through the doorway of the room we were in.

"Ok..." I gulped.

"'S jus' some creepy old house." she told me, trying to settle the fear the was obvious in my words and eyes.

"Where's River?" I asked.

"Right here. Doctor, I think that we should split up." River strutted in, carrying a cocked gun.

"She's right! Doctor, you're with me. River, Rose, be nice." I said cheerfully.

"Yes, yes. I quite think that's a good plan." The Doctor said while clasping and un-clasping his hands together.

"I don't suppose you can talk without waving your hands about?" I offered.

"Of course I can." he stated as his hands flew up into the air. "Well, almost." I nodded. He began to walk in the opposite direction that Rose and River were going. With a sigh, I followed him.

"Oh, who are you?" his voice sounded from ahead. _How in the world do people keep on getting so far ahead of me without me realizing it? _

I broke into a jog to catch up.

"Who're you talking t-" I stopped in mid sentence. There was a little girl there. She had shoulder length brown hair that was slightly wavy and was braided, blue eyes, and a lost and innocent look on her face.

"What's your name?" I asked her the child softly.

"Leah. Who are you? Can you help me? I'm lost." I analyzed Leah, as innocent as she seemed, she also seemed the tiniest bit creepy.

"Of course we will." Wait, that didn't come out of my mouth. I looked over at the Doctor only to find he wasn't there. I spotted him kneeling on the ground next to her, consoling her. I sighed. _Why cant things ever be simple?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, this adventure will be quite long. Now, don't forget, I really do need you guys to write reasons that the Doctor loves {insert name here}.<strong>

**BTW: no slash.**

**Geronimo! **


	5. Redo

**So so so sorry for the super long wait. I just got really caught up in starting middle school. I'm back on top of things, this story will be updated at least weekly. I hope. **

**The poll is closed. Rose has won. This story will probably be about 15 chapters. There's still so much more that I planned that hasn't happened yet. **

**Enjoy the chapter, I worked hard.**

**Disclaimer: I own not DW or characters 'cept OCs**

_**Dedicated to: Pond**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I stumbled as River and I walked along the hallway. It was dimly lit and carpeted in a blood red pattern. The wall was covered in a creepy wallpaper. I was just taking in these things as I had fallen.

The carpet was surprisingly hard and scraped the skin right away from my palms. My bloody hands sparkled and gleamed in the faint light. River watched my hands as they healed themselves.

"That normally happens,'' I explained as I pushed myself off the ground.

"Where'd you guys come from?" My head shot up as I saw the Doctor in front of us.

"I told you that we were lost." Violet said smugly.

"No, you said that we were going in circles." He made a face.

"A door!'' River exclaimed as door appeared on the wall.

"Yes, River, that _is _a door. Would you like to go through it?" the Doctor snapped, still upset with Violet. I chuckled quietly.

"Oh! Oh! _Oh! _Dibs on going first!" Violet exclaimed happily. She skipped through the door with River right behind her. I made to follow, but the Doctor held up a hand to stop me.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"You act . . . different." His voice became slightly stronger.

"Think about how I feel. The man I loved wouldn't say that back. I get trapped in some parallel universe, and when I get back, he throws me right back to where was, but with a clone of himself. But then He died. I was left alone again. But, when I get back once more, I find some bloody stranger that doesn't mind guns and is married to some raving lunatic. When I look at you, every once in awhile I see the old you . . . but I know I will never get him back. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Your eyes are glowing," his eyes were on the floor.

"I kn-" I began.

"Hey, so I know you two were really set on snogging and all, but there's something really _interesting _inside. If you catch my drift." Violet's brown hair fell limply around her head. She caught sight of my gold eyes.

"Oh dear," she squeaked as her eyes, too, began to glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

This was bad. I could already feel like leaving me.

Like it was packing it's bags and moving out. The life, the very breath, everything was about to disappear. I could count the few seconds that I had left. and with my very last breath, I said:

_"Redo." _ **[A/N: sorry for the interruption but I need to explain how this works. Whenever two of Bad Wolf's homages meet, the life will leave the weaker of the two and all of the Bad Wolf essence will go into the stronger of the two. Rose is the stronger, more solid link. So the weaker has a chance to send time back a few seconds, just enough to keep the two homages from meeting. What happened here was that time went back so that Rose and the Doctor had their conversation, Violet called them in, and they're all looking at a big book.]**

"I'll read one." River volunteered.

"_You walk, you walk, you know a lot,_

_but when in truth, you do not._

_There is no way to tell you this,_

_but truth comes faster than the rest."_ she finished reading, leaving silence.

"That was-" Rose began.

"The book's moving." the Doctor cut her off. He flicked out his sonic screwdriver and he scanned the book. Something hit me suddenly.

"Where's Leah go?"

"Oh, yes," he straightened. "She's, erm . . . all around us."

"You mean she's the House?"

"Yes." he put his hands on my face to look me in the eyes. "She's the House, and something tells me that she doesn't want to let us out." There was a flapping sound. All of us slowly turned to face the book. It was flying. And, in whatever way books can, it looked really _hungry. _

This wasn't going to end well.

It flew at River first. Basically eating her face. I ran over and pulled her away. Her face was bloody, covered in scratch marks, and without even trying, I could see her literal cheekbones. There was a hole in the side of her mouth. Her mouth was full of blood. Absolutely gory. I winced as I placed my hands on the sides of face, as the Doctor had done to me just a few seconds ago. I closed my eyes as the glowing gold surrounded the two of us.

I removed my hands slowly and opened my eyes to see a perfectly healed River. Oh, good. The book was gone. I looked down at River again to see her opening her eyes.

I ran. Down the hall and into the first room I could find. And I saw me. Everywhere. All of my previous regenerations, and mirrors. I gasped.

"I'm Violet." 71 said.

"I'm Violet." 17

"I'm Violet." 61

"I'm Violet." 39

"I'm Violet." 45

"I'm Violet." 10

"I'm Violet." 22

"I'm Violet." 36

"I'm Violet." 51

"I'm Violet." 58

"I'm Violet." 76

"I'm Violet." 11

"I'm Violet." 5

"I'm Violet." 1

I was doubled over. I was everywhere. I was scared. I was terrified.

_**Of myself.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hullo again. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll have the next chapter up by next weekend. I really did work quite hard o this. I'd have had it up earlier but my Kindle crashed and it had my first draft of it and I just couldn't get myself to rewrite it. Still holding out hope for my Kindle. It's back now and I will update regularly. I have a new account:<strong>

**K. H. Potter. check out my story on that account. **

**£€loststorieshogwartz**


	6. The Facing of Fears

If you have any ideas, PM me, or send in a review.

**Here goes CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>VPOV<strong>

I was backed up against a mirror. I didn't want to look behind me, for fear of seeing myself the same way I could all the other I's. With red eyes.

This was one of those times that it was awful to have your biggest fear being yourself. Mirrors, your previous regenerations, this wouldn't end very well.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Laying on the floor, still reeling from shock. She just saved me. _Why? _But the way she went away so quickly, almost like she didn't want to say anything to me.

I pull myself off the floor, yanking my gun out of the holder. I walk to the door at a brisk pace, taking in the books, the smell. I reach the doorway and poke my head out. Looking left, then right, I hold the gun out in front of me as I walk. It looks like a hotel, a 90's hotel.

"_River!" _

I spin fast and point my gun at the supposed direction of the sound. Glancing around again, seeing if there's anybody 'round, I continue walking. Pointing my gun at the floor, every light bulb I pass, and everything a sound emanates from I make progress. Honestly, though, I can't tell. I'm actually happy the Doctor isn't here now, to watch me be jumpy and anxious, he'd tease me.

"_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

I do a full spin this time, noticing that the sound comes from everywhere and nowhere at once. I'm beginning to freak out now, upon the discovery that the thing that we're in is trying to kill us, my nerves are causing my heart to pound. I can't help it, I really can't.

"_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<br>**__**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

I gasp this time. The sound is only from everywhere, the voice sounding like nails on chalkboard. Oh, this, this bloody house. I want to get out as soon as bloody possible. I want to see sunlight, go back to Earth.

"_River, those aren't very nice thoughts. You want sunlight? I can give you sunlight. I can give you planets that even the Doctor couldn't even dream of going, I can take you through this universe and the next. What's the point of going back to that measly little planet when I have everything it has, times a million?"_

My breath catches in my throat, and I'm choking.

"_River!" _

The voice is different now, sweeter, younger, more innocent, in a creepy way. But I know, now, that it's behind me. It could be anything. That's what worries me.

I turn slowly, gun cocked and finger on trigger.

"_That's a gun." _

It's the same voice, and it's coming from a little girl. She has brown hair, green eyes, and a hypnotic smile.

"Y-yes, I know," I realize I've let my guard down, shown how scared, how truly scared I am.

_"You're afraid, you're afraid of me. Why?"_

"I'm not afraid." I try to regain my cockiness, but then my voice cracks.

"_You know, I've made all of the others face their fears, I don't quite think it would be as much fun for you. Not near as much fun," _a sheath of knives appeared in her hand, glinting in an unnatural way, "_Instead, I'll have fun with you!" _The child approaches me, step by step. She's cornering me for a reason, a reason that hits me as I hit it. A wall of some sort.

I feel metal bracelets catch me by my wrists, ankles, and midsection. Then, slowly, the wall begins to turn, a grating sound with every inch of movement. And the girl, the devil, has a devious look on her face.

She slowly raises the knife, then I scream, and feel blood rushing down my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Violet bolts off and I follow her closely, not losing her until she runs down hall, shutting me off as soon as she rounds the corner. I sigh and slow to walk. I consider going back, but looking back, I see the hallways changing.

I continue to walk, taken by surprise when I walk through a doorway and see the change in scenery. It's familiar, so familiar, too familiar. That's when it shoves me.

I'm back, back to where I lost the Doctor, where I felt a breaking so profound, so deep, so painful, I thought I'd explode.

I see myself there, right in front of me, tears running down my face as I slide down the wall. And then that's me, I feel the pain, and it's happening again, over and over.

It won't stop, no matter how hard I hope, I wanna go back!

I squeeze my eyes shut and feel a change in the wind and different texture beneath me.

"Sand," I whisper, and the pain comes back double this time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor's POV<strong>

I run tired and shaking fingers through my hair. They each ran. And I do, too. Just the other way. And running, through the books, the smell, the magic of it all, I reach a door. A blood red door that's a crack open, letting a gleamy light out, spilling into the dimly lit library. And I open it fully, and step in.

It's a long corridor, with a box at the side, a clear one. The box has a spotlight on it, making it glow eerily.

And there's a girl inside the box, she's trapped, she's crying. She has light blonde hair and brown eyes, and I know those eyes, I know those eyes so well. I know it for sure who that is.

_It's Rose Tyler_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so it's just barely making 1,000, including the AN. **

**Bye.**


	7. Time An' Relative Dimension In Space

**Yeah! I'm trying to keep this story moving so yes, this is a real and honest update! I will make it longer this time and thus ends my a/n.**

* * *

><p><strong> Doctor's POV<strong>

I stare at her, not knowing how to react, as gas fills the glass box. I can already see the life lifting out of her. And it's horrible, I'm watching a child die, not just any child either, but Rose Tyler. The girl that saved to many lives.

Another box appears beside her's and I see someone who was wonderful. Mel. The-before-River-and-still-sort-of-River, River Song. I find myself running forward, only stopping when something pops up in front of me. They're buttons.

One says: 'Rose', the other says: 'River', and the third, the middle, says: 'Neither'. And I shake my head, I can't choose life, I did once, and that turned out horridly.

And I'm still shaking my head, my head beginning to hurt, I'm on the floor, I'm vibrating.

* * *

><p><strong>VPOV <strong>

I gasped as I realized how simple it was.

"I'm not afraid," I whispered.

"I am not afraid." I declared.

"I am not afraid, I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted.

"You're me and I'm not afraid!" I yelled, loudly, confidently, watching them as they shrink back. Their skin shriveled, they curled up, growing tinier and tinier until they're nothing but dust.

"I beat you. I beat you!" I shrieked, excited to find the others. I was running at full speed, trying to find them, any of them, didn't matter which, as long as we ended up together eventually.

The hallways twisted and turned endlessly ahead of me, I held a imaginably small chance of not getting lost. I ran anyways, imagining that I was running through the Tardis, calming myself.

I slowed to a walk in the seemingly identical hallways.

"What are you doing here?" The breath catching in my throat as I heard a voice I recognized.

"Have you come to play with me?" That girl, that little girl. She held a knife in either hand, both covered in blood.

"Have you come to play with my pet, maybe?" And suddenly, she was completely drenched in blood. I shook my head vigorously and took off running again, my hopeful imagery of the Tardis gone. The walls never changing, never giving any indication of your progress. A whiney sob escaped me, a tear down my face. I just wanted to get out, just wanted to accomplish my goal, maybe even live a life. I wanted out of this hole, real bad.

And it overcame me, took the breath from my lungs and wind from my ears. Everything went in slow motion for a moment, then sped up again. The adrenaline, oh that _bloody adrenaline._

I sped up, began to make some difference in placement. Faster I went, fast as I could go. I had to escape, and I wanted to so bad; so darn bad, it became my only desire to make it out of there. I stopped caring about River, the Doctor, Rose.

ME! I was important because I had a chance. A small one, albeit, but still a chance. A chance that I was absolutely determined to make. The adrenaline was beginning wear off just I reached them, the big wooden doors we'd entered through. I burst through, out of the darkness, into the sunlight.

I was truly outside, not inside the House outside, I could feel it. Bad Wolf was telling me. I fell onto the ground, just starting to fall into hysterics.

I laughed loudly, I vibrated, I was being sent to sleep. _She had been walking, she'd been walking the whole bloody time! _I began to giggle, the sunlight gracing on and off my shaking form. I felt a slight breeze, it ruffled my dirty clothes, it dried me off.

I opened my mouth to speak and ended up welcoming a large leaf to my mouth. Wasn't like I was in any condition to say anything.

The wind was picking up again, revolving round and round me, a warm light, a nice sound. I felt woozy, too. Almost drunk.

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle-belelelelssssssssssss..." _I couldn't help it anymore. My voice slurred in a very Un-Scottish-Way.

I needed to sleep, but I had to fight it, I had to keep away the desire to sleep.

"Yo me llamo Violeta, tengo una perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrra," I slurred in Spanish now. I could tell that every last one of my incarnations were fighting to make me fall asleep. They knew I needed the sleep, heck, I knew, too. I would ignore it, just like I normally do, just like how-

"Rose! Rose! Rosey-Posey!" I sing-songed, desperate not to let the desire to fall into a deep slumber. I winced as another wave of tiredness racked my body, my mind.

I widened my eyes ever so slightly, as much as I could, and then they shut.

My eyes shut, my last thought. He's gonna choose Rose, he's gotta choose Rose, River's about done for anyways-

I felt my self slipping so my eyes shot wide. But not wide enough. My eyes closed and I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>River lies motionless on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.<p>

Rose rocks back and forth just inches away from the wall she'll never forget, sobbing her heart out.

The Doctor kneels on the floor, frozen, though still vibrating.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet POV <strong>

I opened my eyes slowly as I sat up. I yawned, wondering where I was. I shook my head, realizing that I had escaped. That, and I had no idea where I was.

"She lives!" I heard a voice say, not recognizing it.

"Rose! Rose! She's still alive!" It hit me. It punched me in the face. That was the Doctor. Not 11. Ten. I was on the Tenth Doctor's Tardis. With Rose.

"'ello!" she smiled at me kindly.

"I- you- wait- but- _no,_" I stumbled over my words, wondering how this could have happened.

"Flying, you were flying through the air, unconscious, by the way. You shouldn't be alive," the Doctor stated. He was wearing those 3-D glasses.

"I don't- _no," _I tried again, still not believing.

"Name's Rose, by the way. Wha's yours?" I blinked again at her voice, it sounded like a such much stronger Cockney accent now, this Rose, than the Rose I knew.

"Vi- Margaret. My name is Margaret."

"Tha's the Doctor, righ' over there. 'e's more welcoming when 'e isn't studying something. You okay to stand?"

"Where- where am I?" I asked.

"The Tardis. Time an' Relative Dimension in Space."

Okay, okay, I attempted to gather my thoughts. My brain though, it was going mushy, and just as the feeling passed, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Finally! I finished! I worked for like 2 hours on this because my browser closed itself and I hadn't saved since a few paragraphs. Then my laptop restart and I hadn't the chance to save. So sorry for the errors and typos, feel free to tell me. <strong>

**Review, Follow, Fav, as long as you read. [Though it would be nice for feedback since I'm wondering about my level of skill and ability with writing.]**

**Thanks, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Learning One's Past

**A/N okay, before I forget, Thank-you to Nikki Ross for two things. The first being that of you being my 30th reviewer. The second being your review. If you read the last chapter, you will see that there will be. I'm being vague on purpose and hope that you understand. **

**I must also apologize profusely for taking so long to update. My Kindle, where I have all of my first drafts, had to be completely erased of data. Also, I've been so caught up with the story I'm writing, I've not made time for Fanfiction. Sorry about that. **

**Now, on with the story:**

I bolted upright the second my eyes opened.

"I'm- I'm alive. I'm on the Tardis. I'm currently with the Tenth Doctor and Rose." I gathered my thoughts and said them out loud. "The Eleventh Doctor is in my future and in my past, I must go back."

"That's the next one, isn't it?" Rose's voice was sad, tears were rolling down her face. "You're his companion, aren't you?"

I frowned, unsure as to how I could answer this. "He is the next one, but I'm not his companion."

"Then what exactly are you?"

"I'd say I'm help, he'd call me a bit of a bother. See, I more or less interrupted his honeymoon-" I shut my mouth abruptly.

"Honeymoon?" I squeaked in fear as her eyes began to glow gold.

"Yes . . . ?" I'd said too much.

"With who?" she demanded, but I detected a slight quiver of fear in her voice.

"It might be you . . . I can't tell you. _Spoilers_."

"Spoilers?"

"If I tell you, it'll totally mess with your time line."

"Oh," she bit her lip, "I see."

"Now, it only seems fair that sense you asked me so many questions, can I ask you some?"

"Yeah, sure." Rose rubbed at her red teary eyes in earnest.

"What's wrong, I mean, why are you crying?"

"It's stupid." She was quiet for a brief spell. "It's just that The Doctor, 'e left me an' Mickey stranded, and then, when he came back, he was so distant. But it's mostly that 'e left without giving a thought to the consequences, or what'd 'appen to Mickey an' I."

I was silent, noticing that when she was upset, her Cockney accent became much more pronounced, otherwise, her accent almost sounded like a proper London one. "SS de Madame de Pompadour, I saw that one, he always feels guilty about it, but I hope you aren't actually expecting an apology from him. You aren't going to get it."

"How long do I stay with him?" the tears had started up again, the Cockney was gone, though.

"Well- that's complicated. You and him are kinda on and off." I sigh, thinking of all of the consequences of my words. "But every time it's 'off', he cries when you go."

"Leave? Why would I leave?"

"Erm . . . I probably shouldn't tell you much more about that."

Nothing was said for a spell of time, but the silence wasn't awkward, just uncomfortable.

"It was the second time." Rose said

"Sorry- what was?"

"Him ditching me for someone prettier, smarter."

The silence came again.

"If you want to know, I can tell you more about the honeymoon thing." She looked me in the eye and nodded.

"Well, he got married to River Song. His timeline and River's don't intersect in the right order. At the beginning of her timeline where the Doctor is concerned, he knows all about her, she doesn't even know him. At the beginning of his timeline where River is concerned, he knows all about her, she knows nothing about him. It was their wedding, though, that happened near River's start.

"Their wedding happened in a pocket timeline, one that never existed. There are a bunch of timey wimey reasons as to why that timeline was created and destroyed, but basically, there was a fixed point in time that River was a part of. She didn't go according to the fixed point, even though she knew what she had to do. That's how the universe was created. The Doctor said that he'd marry her, if she agreed to set the universe right. And she did. The thing is, since the timeline was deleted, they never actually got married, despite the fact that they both remember it happening.

"But he knew, you know. He knew you would come back and he couldn't bear to hurt you. Their marriage would have been very different had the timeline still existed."

"I-I think I understand. Do you have anything else you want to ask me?" I nodded.

"Bad Wolf, how'd that work for you? Like, where did it come from?"

"Well, The Doctor, the Ninth one, sent me home on the Tardis to keep me safe. It took me awhile, but I managed to get the grate open, looked into the heart of the Tardis, and took my self back to him. I saved him, The Doctor didn't tell me what happened to Jack, but I figured it out myself." She winced. "But regardless, the Doctor took the time energy from me, most of it, at least, and he regenerated."

I nodded again. "I'm going to have to leave soon," I looked her in the eyes as she'd done with me a while back, "I want to tell you that I'm jealous of you."

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

"You got to grow up a proper life. You got to meet at least some of your grandparents. You have friends. You'd the option of being thrust into all this. I got none of that. I only ever said one word to my grandmother, she hated me."

"Why didn't your parents ever introduce you to her?"

"She was never round, always travelling." I yawned, tired from all the talking.

"Why don't you take a nap?" She smiled as she lifted herself off the edge of the bed. "It's weird, you seem so familiar to me." With that, she turned out the light, left, and shut the door behind her.

In my quiet solitude, I managed to come to a conclusion. Rose was either my mother or grandmother. Which meant The Doctor- that's creepy. What was creepy is that I was currently a hundred years older than my mother. But I knew it to be true, it explained the regenerating, and the gold eyes.

"Oh dear, my life just became much more complicated than I thought."

**That's it. Hope you enjoy, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, etc. Oh, and, happy New Year.**


End file.
